


Los Cien Enamorados

by amazing6769



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing6769/pseuds/amazing6769





	1. Chapter 1

这是一个由语C记录改编而成的伪剧本  
仅有弗朗西斯和安东尼奥两个角色的，悠闲散漫的，漫无边际的，东拉西扯的，马德里一日游  
题目来自于洛尔迦的De Profundis（“自深渊”）

Los cien enamorados  
duermen para siempre  
bajo tierra seca. 

一百个恋人  
在干燥的地下  
永恒沉睡。

 

幕一 马约尔广场

 

安东尼奥  
（马德里下午四点半的太阳还有些暖而强烈，但是秋日凉凉的空气让鼻子有些许发红，打着小小的喷嚏，伸手挠挠鬈曲的褐发，只穿着黑色长袖衬衫和一件墨绿色外套，和有些磨旧的牛仔裤，只身坐在人来人往的广场边上靠近小的面包店外旁边的墙上。把背来的木吉他从吉他套拿出来。坐在墙前的坎上，架着吉他用手指轻轻勾弦试音。调好音抬头看着一些好奇看向自己的孩子们，朝他们扯出一个灿烂的笑容。朝着太阳，微微俯身开始拨弦弹奏一起并不知名的曲子来）

弗朗西斯  
（普拉多博物馆闭馆的铃声响起之时，走出了这座艺术的殿堂，随意散步到了马约尔广场。米黄色的短风衣敞开着，浅色的格子围巾松松垮垮地搭在肩上，在广场上看着街头的画家在作画，还有起起落落的鸽子。停留在了弹吉他的人的旁边，听着那一首不知名的曲子）

安东尼奥  
（本来弹得有些悠闲慢调子。弹完一曲后拨弦的食指依旧勾在弦上，抬眼发现旁边站着人，看上去是外地来的人，眼睛直接注视着因为阳光照射而发光的金色头发，心想这样颜色真是晃眼哪，因为被晃眼的头发夺去视线，忘记看清楚面孔和眼睛。便快速地露出七颗牙齿朝他笑起来，回头地再次拨弦，曲子故意弹得有些热情高昂，踩着高一点的调子弹起名为玛丽娜的曲子。穿着小牛皮鞋在地板上轻轻打起节拍，听上去像是在对外来的旅者弹一曲热情的曲子款待似的）

弗朗西斯  
（真热情啊……这样想着，拨了拨垂到颊边的头发。这片土地上的人们似乎都没有忧愁，或许也只是一个逃避现实生活的旅人的错觉。在这首欢快的曲子结束后，从口袋里摸出了十欧的纸币，默默地要放到吉他盒子里，但是又想着吉他手兴许不是为了小费才进行的街头演出，踟蹰了一下）

安东尼奥  
（弹到最后划线为后奏，然后摊开手掌压住结束了一首。抬眼看看旅者的反应，却没想到对方站在吉他盒子前，看看手中便明白了对方想要做什么，忍不住笑出声，用手指抹抹红红的鼻尖。但不清楚对方能否听懂西班牙语，便用别扭还带着弹舌音的英语试图回应）……下午好，……这个，当然……噢，只是个，免费的小演奏。（朝他做了夸张的手势动作方便他看懂，同时因为背对阳光才看清楚了他蓝色的眼珠子，还有细碎的胡茬）

弗朗西斯  
（有点尴尬地捏着纸币，不知道是应该放回口袋里，还是坚持放到吉他盒子里。听到对方带着点口音的英语，略略松了口气，抬起头笑了一下）先生，我能听得懂西班牙语的，虽然说得并不好。这是一个小误会，不过如果您再演奏一首的话，能否用这十欧元请您喝一杯咖啡呢？（说完之后感觉这邀请来得唐突，脸有点发红，但还是直视着那个演奏的年轻人）

安东尼奥  
……嗯。（睁圆了眼睛看看他，为刚才蹩脚的英语而不好意思地低头噗嗤笑着用指尖抹抹鼻尖掩饰尴尬。然后咳嗽一声抬眼）……您会这里的语言那太好啦！（眼睛盯着对方蓝色的眼睛半晌回过神，笑着轻轻拍拍吉他身上。再次握好琴颈。）如果可以的话，来提议一个曲子吧！如何？希望这样至少让您不觉得那十欧元变得很遗憾！

弗朗西斯  
（看似不经意地松了松格子围巾）啊，那还真是荣幸，我对吉他曲了解甚少，如果可能的话，是否可以演奏一曲“爱的礼赞”？

安东尼奥  
好嘞！（快速地架起吉他靠着墙，屈着右腿架好。朝他露出七颗牙齿的标准笑容）如您所想，虽然我一开始会想到小提琴曲，初次听到它的时候，我在奥地利。（因为冷空气吸吸鼻子。垂头握住琴颈，右手在弦上微微停顿，在脑内回忆旋律，勾着琴弦慢慢弹起来，一开始有些生疏到流利。握着琴颈的手在琴弦上有模有样地弹起来。一只脚轻轻在地上踩着似乎在打着拍子）

弗朗西斯  
（也在用脚轻轻地打着拍子，这首曲子勾起了某种回忆，一时间五味陈杂，然而在此时此刻，秋季的马约尔广场，这首曲子似乎又具有了别的意味）Bravo！我已经有很多年没有这样完整地听完一曲爱的礼赞了，谢谢你的演奏

安东尼奥  
（最后给曲子用划弦结束了它。抬头看看对方。）啊哈，谢谢。（噗嗤笑出声，拿下吉他附身捡起琴盒里的十欧元递给他）作为约定，该请我喝一杯咖啡啦？

弗朗西斯  
虽然有点对不起还想继续听你演奏的孩子们（朝着旁边的孩子们挥了挥手），那么就在那家有白色遮阳伞的咖啡店吧！

安东尼奥  
哈哈，（朝孩子们笑着打打招呼再回头看看他）没关系，他们几乎每隔一两天都能见到我，你呢，我打不定这次见到你以后还有什么机会哪。（收起吉他将吉他盒背在身上）

弗朗西斯  
美好的时刻总是转瞬即逝，那么就抓紧眼前的机会吧！在这里，兴许还能欣赏到哈布斯堡时代的人们也能看到的日落场景呢？（朝着一个能够看到夕阳西下的座位走去，拉开一张白色的铁艺椅子，朝着吉他演奏者做了个请入座的手势）

安东尼奥  
（朝他眨眨眼，跟着扯嘴角笑起来，抬头看看远处的天际，再看看他为自己拉开椅子邀请，便垂头再次手指抹抹鼻尖）谢谢，这个日落你当然不会失望！（顺着坐下去放下吉他倚靠在椅子边。要了一杯醇奶咖啡，然后胳膊放在桌子上朝对方投去毫不掩饰好奇的目光半晌，甚至有些忘记了一些礼节性的动作）……我能知道你的名字吗？

弗朗西斯  
（在圆桌对面坐下，没有再点什么，只是看着那个黑发绿眼的年轻人大大方方地唤来了侍者，点了咖啡，用手托着下巴笑着）啊，名字不过是个符号，但如果你有兴趣的话，我叫弗朗西斯，或者按照你的语言里习惯的叫法，弗朗切斯科，也未尝不可。我年轻时学习西班牙语的时候，总觉得这个名字像是一段音律。你呢？你的名字是否也如同一段音律？

安东尼奥  
（手指在桌子上轻轻敲击）弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯，（继而转为自己熟悉的母语）弗朗切斯科，我常常看见这个名字哩!读起来十分好听。（哈哈哈笑起来，伸手挠挠脑袋）安东尼奥，是不是个不错的名字？我猜你也经常见得到它

弗朗西斯  
Antonio, Antonio, 这个名字里有三个元音，已经足够阿尔蒂尔·兰波为它写一首新的《元音》，尾句可以是“奥美加，那明亮的绿色眼睛”。（不自觉地开始掉起了书袋，忽然发现过来，笑了起来）抱歉，这大概是我的某种职业习惯，若是以后我再自言自语一些奇怪的引文，只需打断我就好。那么安东尼奥，你经常会来这个广场演奏吗？都是免费的演出？这是你的生活的一部分吗？

安东尼奥  
哈哈哈！这让我不得不好奇你的职业了，是一位作家？自由的撰写者？（忽然笑起来拍拍大腿，再靠向桌子，一手托着下巴仔细看了看他的眼睛）可我猜这句子跟你的蓝眼睛很像——（接过点的热饮用银匙轻轻搅动，视线看向因为阳光照射而发光的头发）嗯。我常常来这里做些免费的小独奏，当然，只不过是我生活的一小部分（说到这里朝他咧开洁白的牙齿），你可以猜测我到底做什么，我不知道这样会不会让你感兴趣哪

弗朗西斯  
（轻轻耸了耸肩）不过是个普通的文字工作者罢了，刚刚辞掉了上一份工作，正想着人生应该从什么地方重新开始。只靠着文学很难在这个时代生活，不过管它呢，Carpe Diem，还是先享受当下吧！（向后靠到椅背上，饶有兴致地打量着满怀期待着等人来猜测职业的西班牙人）不给出一些线索的话确实很难猜出你的职业，也许跟艺术有些关系，音乐，或者舞蹈？但是明天的你也有可能穿上西装变成一名会计，律师，或是建筑师，在你们这儿，（朝着整个广场比了个手势）一切都有可能

安东尼奥  
Carpe Diem（单手撑着下巴，学了一句，朝他笑着，故作神秘的样子只是将嘴轻轻抿了起来。）你说的没错，跟艺术有很大的关系。哈哈，我有的时候会想来份新的工作，或许明天你将看到的是一名建筑师，或者，一个小小的园丁，当然，还有商人。（开着玩笑）我喜欢一切皆有可能这句。说起来刚才你提到的法语，你来自法国吗？虽然，你的眼睛和你的头发，跟我以往见到的法国人太不一样啦！我是说，它们很美。（故意不说出职业答案，再次对上他视线笑了笑）

弗朗西斯  
建筑师和园丁，这两个职业有着微妙的共通之处呢，或者说，构建宏大图景的人都很……性感。（轻咳了一下）我没想到这么快就暴露了自己的国籍，我本以为这会是一个很难猜出的答案，看来是阿尔蒂尔·兰波出卖了我。这头发，（苦笑着捋了几丝）一直没有变深，始终是这样的颜色，于是也就任由它这样了。你的赞美让它似乎又变得可爱了几分，然而你若是知道它给我带来的苦恼，恐怕也就不会如是赞美了。人生总是如此，你得到了一些，却又失去了一些

安东尼奥  
（因为“性感”的词微微顿了顿，再次笑出声摇摇头）你经常看他们工作吗？我常常会觉得他们就是魔术师，神奇的魔术师。你也这么认为吧？（手指捏着杯子轻轻摩挲）不止是阿尔蒂尔·兰波，你的口音也出卖了你，哈！可别小看了我，我可是见过法国人的哪！——却没有见过你。（十分有兴致地盯着人的脸）这是赞美，谁能想到藏着太阳的头发，还有一双太阳下变成靛蓝色眼睛的人想要更深的颜色呢。可我猜棕色又衬不上你，虽然它们只是普通法国人最常见的基本色调。（学了点儿腔调）失去的同时，你总是能得到什么

弗朗西斯  
Oh là là, 我的确是在不断地失去一些东西，不过有的时候得到的也比想象的要更好，比方说今天得到的这一曲爱的礼赞。（指了指放在桌边的吉他）虽说我仍然不知道你的职业，但是料想你最近应该不太忙碌？那么等日落之后，我们去马约尔广场附近逛一逛如何？美食杂志上对这个广场附近的餐厅可是有许多话要说，不过我更愿意听听本地人的建议

安东尼奥  
哈哈，希望那首曲子能让你满意！尽管它有一些音不对。（不好意思地低头用手指挠挠鼻尖。）我这段时间不忙，不过你愿意让我来带着你走走也成呀！唔（抬眼在周围看了几眼）先从这里开始吧。（手指指向附近）嘿，你知道La Torre del Oro，虽然不算很知名，但是雪莉酒和塔帕也能得到很多！林间空地照片和著名的打斗，还有很多重要的纪念品也值得一看哪。这个虽然有些小贵，我想我乐意请你一顿的——我常常去那儿，总能得到半价的折扣哪（朝他眨眨眼）如果你害怕斗牛的那种刺激，或许你可以犹豫一下

弗朗西斯  
能喝到半价的酒的机会可不常有啊，我接受这个机会，但是也请给我个机会，之后再请你喝一杯。斗牛确实是个刺激的运动，我大概不会选择去现场观看，但是如果仅仅作为下酒的佐料，我倒不太介意，它的辛辣跟酒精配合起来正好

安东尼奥  
就现在吧！（轻轻拍桌子，将咖啡就着奶油喝完，嘴角带着有些俏皮的一点白色奶油，拿过纸巾轻轻抹掉。朝他弯起眼睛咧开一抹笑容，附身背起吉他盒。等着人走到自己身边时开始往前带着）当然，如果你认为那是项勇敢的运动，你会欣赏它的。虽然现在鲜少甚至没有多少现场可看，但你在那儿仍然能感受得到。……没有完全完美的斗牛，甚至也有失误的定格呀……嘿，就在这里！（自顾自说了不少，在绿色的门面停下）

弗朗西斯  
（好奇地望向门里隐约显出的发光招牌和照片墙）想必这里是个斗牛迷的天堂！如果不介意的话，我想先用点时间看看这些照片和展品，（走进了店门，环视着满墙密密麻麻的照片）多么奇妙啊，这里不仅有展现斗牛士英姿的照片，也有沉迷于危险和死亡的主题的瞬间，人们观看斗牛，是为了观看生命，也是为了观看死亡。你曾经现场观看过斗牛吗？

安东尼奥  
当然！我小时候有几次被父亲带去斗牛场观看，起初这些血花四溅的场景触目惊心，斗牛士完美的一个旋转，全场人都站起来欢呼——嘿，我觉得这是非常英勇的事情。我六七岁的时候，和朋友们为谁适合当一位斗牛士而争吵，在这里，有男子气概才足以成为真正的公民，我们当时都这么想的哩。（傻笑了一番）我现在只能记得最后一场何塞和其他两位斗牛士的表演了，此后只能回忆啦。（看着相片不停地轻轻叹气）啊，你要雪利酒和塔帕吗？我一会儿给你要一份哪？

弗朗西斯  
我不知道是应当表示遗憾，还是表示庆幸。遗憾的是，不能看到你穿着那些绣着厚重金线的斗牛服的姿态了，那一定是极为美妙的姿态。不过庆幸的是，至少不用面对照片上的这种危险。（指了指被雄牛挑在空中的斗牛士的照片）我从未看过斗牛，但是那种激情很容易感染到我，我似乎已经能够想象两个六七岁的孩子眼睛闪闪发光争吵的样子了。这儿的雪利酒也像斗牛那样容易感染人吗？我倒不介意试试看，塔帕的话我想尝试一下凤尾鱼和橄榄做的那种小点，听闻风味相当独特

安东尼奥  
如果伤不至死，就让疤痕成为勇士的勋章也不错。你觉得呢？（趁对方看相片的当儿，兴冲冲地朝老板快速对话了一番，因为某些有趣的事情大笑一会儿，替对方要了一杯Palo Cortado ）好嘞，来尝尝这个，对于它的酿造，有句话听上去挺有趣。——“开花”由于意外被杀死了。（利落地要了一份小面包，上面堆着橄榄油和一点鲜味小佐料，一小盘新鲜番茄块做的小酱汁，再按着他的要求点了一份塔帕。）这里的塔帕和酒总是随你怎么点，通常还有免费的！（想着又挥手点了一盘足够两人的火腿片和烤鱿鱼，抬眼看看他）可以吗？若是不够的话，你看看要什么好呀！

弗朗西斯  
（因为“勋章”这个词而沉思了一会儿，反应过来的时候面前已经多出了一杯饮料和两盘塔帕）这里的上菜速度可不太像一个典型的西班牙餐馆！难不成是因为有你在的缘故？斗牛士的伤痕固然是勇者的勋章，但是如果出现在你那张脸庞上，该有多么可惜呀。（因为这番话踟蹰了一会儿，似乎是觉得自己有所冒犯，然后赶紧转移话题）Palo Cortado，之前我在巴黎喝过这种酒，它的味道跟威士忌有些像，却更加甜美。这场未经预料的谋杀的传说，我却未曾听闻，这是一个什么样的故事？

安东尼奥  
噢当然，当然，这个餐馆永远为老朋友准备了最好的食物。（抬抬眉毛有些自信地说道）不，如果留下疤痕，那该多么的有威慑力呀——（接过话茬朝人笑起来轻轻拍拍大腿）我有一个兄弟，他的右眼那边竖着一道伤疤，却丝毫不影响他的魅力哩。（边用叉子叉住烤鱿鱼放进嘴里咀嚼吞咽。）啊，这次烤得可真棒，你可以试试看！（弯着眼睛看看他半晌，轻轻笑起来）至于Palo Cortado，没有什么特别故事，我不知道为什么这么喊，毕竟，在被覆盖在一层薄薄的酵母膜下进行陈酿，称作flor，可这个因为过滤流程的问题，导致了“开花”的死亡，或者意外被杀死了

弗朗西斯  
酿造时酵母盛开的花朵如同死亡吗，即使是关于酒的酿造，也充满了对于死亡这种文化的迷醉，但是酒的本身却又如此甜美，如同一个悖论。（将杯中的酒一饮而尽，然后饶有兴致地看着他）你的兄弟跟你长得很相似吗？他右眼的伤疤是因为什么留下的？

安东尼奥  
这个……说来不好意思……（垂眼用餐叉再叉一个烤鱿鱼，吃完一口抬眼看他）那是我造成的。我们从小就互相看不顺眼，每次都要绕道儿走哩。我们住在同一屋檐底下，直到我们开始走向成熟时，臂膀也有力了，性情也更冲动了。（笑着叹气）因为种种事情，某个下午我们狠狠打了一架，他撞到了台阶上，从那以后我们好多年没见了。但是现在我们可以围坐在桌子旁边，就像你和我一样，普通地交谈了哪。（再要了杯酒。自己喝了一半）你呢？你有什么兄弟姐妹？

弗朗西斯  
（因为迅速灌下了一杯酒，脸有点微微泛红，但是笑容变得比先前更加明显了）虽然我应当对此感到惊讶，毕竟眼前这位热情的好先生看起来不像有着如此暴烈性情的人，但是事实上我并没有太惊讶，从听到你弹奏的曲子开始，我就能感觉到某种激情和力量。估计你的兄弟也有着相似的激情，好在你们现在已经和解了。我呢，是个没有兄弟姐妹的人，远房的亲戚倒是不少，可惜走动不多，所以总是艳羡这种手足情谊。不过没有兄弟姐妹也有些许好处，生时孑然一人，走时也是孑然一人

安东尼奥  
哈，这听上去似乎有些飘忽……可别担心，你往后也会遇到亲如兄弟姐妹的朋友，或是伴侣。谁知道呢，总是不能预测未来！并且，你看起来也吸引了不少人呀，我敢打赌有很多人！（朝他笑了笑摇摇头）我跟我的兄弟长得很像，这也是当初我们互相看不顺眼的缘故。但现在多亏了那条疤和一根小辫子，他完全是另外一个人了哪。……更有魅力的家伙，他倒是把疤痕变为他的魅力一部分。我完全理解为什么这么多人喜欢他啦。（也迅速喝掉一杯。把小面包拿起来蘸着酱吞咽下去）

弗朗西斯  
（摇了摇头，苦笑着看对面的人很有胃口地吃着烤鱿鱼和小面包，却没怎么动眼前的食物）爱慕者啊，倒没有你想象的那么多，而且就如同这杯酒一般，甜美而让人迷醉，过了一夜只留下苦涩的味道了。不过谁知道呢，生活总是会这样继续下去，在旅行的路上谁也不知道会发生什么事情，比方说上午我还在普拉多的画廊里对着戈雅的黑色油画发呆，现在就在这个镶嵌着牛头的小酒吧里跟你谈论那位很有魅力的兄弟。话说接下来你想去哪里呢？我倒是之前听说马约尔广场附近有家餐厅十分古典，正琢磨着应当邀请谁去，既然今天蒙受恩惠得到了你的邀请，可否给我个机会，与你共进晚餐？

安东尼奥  
啊哈，啊哈！好嘛。你这样的言语听上去经历了不少！（将剩下的吃完，抬手叉了一点火腿。）说实话，我还没怎么走出过西班牙呢，你一定去过不少的地方，我会很有兴趣听听你的所见所闻，你是第一次来这里吗？（拿起餐巾纸抹抹嘴放下叉子思索一会）当然，我很乐意跟你一同去！——但是我是不是该换套整齐的衣服，抛下吉他啦？

弗朗西斯  
这恐怕是文人的坏习惯，本是相当平淡的经历，却说起来仿佛经过了什么苦痛与风浪似的，塞尔努达所说的“善感”大概就是这样吧，只是在我身上表现得有些拙劣了。这倒不是我第一次来西班牙，我先前因为工作的原因来过两次马德里，然而都没有能够悠闲地四处逛逛。我想要去的那家餐厅并不需要穿西装或燕尾服，（目光在安东尼奥破了几个洞的牛仔裤上逡巡了片刻，然后有点恋恋不舍地挪开目光）您这样的打扮就行，我想他们应该也不会拒绝一把不错的吉他！从地图上看那家餐厅离这里并不太远，我们就慢慢走路过去吧，一路上你还可以跟我说说马德里有什么值得去的地方

安东尼奥  
嘿，而我还听过一句：文字隐藏人的思想。我想这算不算猜对这点，我感觉你擅长用文字来隐藏你整个人。虽然不知道是不是真的，但是我总是有这个预感……（拎起吉他包拍拍灰尘）那好吧，如果我现在看起来很合适的话（朝他俏皮地吐吐舌头），噢，你可算在对的时间遇上对的人啦，话是这么说，我可以做一回你的导游吗？我在这里生活了这么多年，做一回好的免费导游绝对划算！（从座位起身等人先出门跟过去）好吧，说回来你让我有些勾起兴趣了……介意我问关于你的这个相当平淡的经历吗？或者，你遇过什么人或事…… 

弗朗西斯  
能有你做导游，那是多么幸运的一件事啊。（走到绿色的大门边，与安东尼奥并肩的时候停住了脚步，伸出右手微微侧身，做了个“请”的姿态，仿佛是早已习惯了如此对待女士那般，但是看到西班牙年轻人瞪着绿眼睛看着自己，又止不住笑着摇了摇头，自己先走出门去了）我先前选择文字作为职业，是为了更好地表达出思想，但是经你这么一说，倒像是在用文字作为自己的堡垒似的，我想这就是文字的悖论吧，人在悖论之中的时候，是不会意识到悖论的存在的，非得要让别人点醒才行。关于我那些不值一提的经历吗……（走在洒满金色夕照的马德里街道上，下意识地看了看走在身边的人，后者正满怀期待地看着他，让他顿了顿，别开视线去，看向街边的橱窗）应该从何说起呢，毕竟也过去了那么多年，也许可以从十九岁那年开始，一个幻想着切·格瓦拉式的生活的年轻人志愿去到东南亚最贫困的地方讲起。这个故事太过于矫情，又终归于平淡，我不确定是否是个足够好的故事，而我们似乎已经快到我们要去的地方了，El Sobrino de Botín，瞧，就是这儿

安东尼奥  
哎呀……（跟在人的旁边，目光在走的道路上和他之间来回注视，左手放在后颈轻轻捏着）这样令人满腔热血的举动让我怎么也想不到是你哪。不过在那儿一定也得到了什么东西，例如成长的经验，或者世道的经验，是吗？我想那一定是很有用的经历，老了以后可有了吹牛的资本啦！我现在也能想起当年所说的堂吉诃德式的理想，但是后来我觉得我既是堂吉诃德，又是桑丘。（注意到人停下脚步，抬眼看了刻画漂亮的门，有些惊讶地张大了嘴）……这可是个大有名气的餐馆！（对方毫不迟疑地邀请进去的时候，便咧起嘴点了点头，抬脚走了进去）

 

幕二 波丁餐馆

 

弗朗西斯  
马德里曾被海明威称为世界之都，它的美食也令人心驰神往。这家餐馆是我朋友推荐的，毕竟海明威在《太阳照常升起》里对这家餐馆盛赞有加呢，而一顿真正的佳肴，才对得起这么一个出色的导游不是么，堂吉诃德先生，或者是桑丘先生？（跟着安东尼奥走了进去，环视了一下餐馆的环境）希望我们在没有预订的情况下还能找得到座位，不如我们先到楼上去看看吧。关于东南亚发生的故事，如果你有兴趣，我可以讲得更多。我对你为何将自己称之为桑丘也很有兴趣，我想我们可以进行故事的交换，用我的一个故事换来你的一个故事，你意下如何？（停在窗边，指着靠窗的一个四角方桌）不如就在这里吧

安东尼奥  
嘿，你这么说我可会不好意思啦。（才刚到点开门的餐馆不算特别热闹，进去后因为装潢停留在原地观察了半晌，回过神来跟着人走上去）说实话——我真的很感兴趣，虽然这么对着外来的旅人这么好奇有些不妥，可你实在和其他人不一样，看上去颇有许多故事哩。（耸耸肩坦白地）一个故事换一个故事吗，公平的交易，（朝他学着商人的口气模样）哈哈，我赞同。（放下吉他倚靠着墙边坐下，毫不掩饰感兴趣的神情看向他）我们打算点一份足够让我们讲完故事的晚餐吗？

弗朗西斯  
美食方能配得上此时此景，不是么？（招手唤来侍者，要了两份菜单）希望这里的菜的分量足够满足你的好胃口，我一直想尝试一下这里的sopa de ajo，今天可是个难得的机会，还有伊比利亚火腿包哈密瓜也是我的最爱之一，不知你对哪个有兴趣？

安东尼奥  
噢！（轻轻擦擦掌，看了看菜单）sopa de ajo可很久没吃到了呀，让我想想，我来一份这个——Sopa castellana.（捏着菜单，眼睛扫视）伊比利亚火腿包哈密瓜是不错的主意！……（边看着边轻轻读出菜单菜名）Lomo ibérico de bellota.……cordero asado，这样应该足够啦……（注意到甜点菜单拿起来）嘿，来份巧克力蛋糕和custard如何？

弗朗西斯  
（微微睁大了蓝色的眼睛）啊，你已经点了两人份的晚餐么？（一旁的侍者眨了眨眼睛，摇了摇头，又犹豫着点了点头，而西班牙年轻人只是不解地歪过脑袋，露出“你说啥？”的表情。于是哑然失笑，用手指轻轻敲着菜单）啊哈，那么我来一份jamon con melon，sopa de ajo，再加上一份皇家沙拉就足够。至于酒水，我想尝试一下Cava，Mount-Ferrat，据说这里的酒窖从十六世纪就开始闻名马德里了，不知你是否有兴趣品尝一下这里的酒，安东尼奥？

安东尼奥  
（听完对方的点菜瞅瞅他）听上去真是有你的风格，弗朗西斯，这不得不让我为自己点的餐羞愧一下了——（笑着摇摇脑袋）啊，当然，当然，为了对应一下，也来一杯相同的酒!……我想这是我吃得最多的一天啦……（收起菜单交给侍者道过谢，试着摆好叉子，让餐巾服服帖帖地压在碗下。）这个上菜的当儿，我猜可以讲讲你的故事啦

弗朗西斯  
好胃口可是上天的恩赐啊！你若是每天都有如此好胃口，那就是顶顶幸运的人了。至于我呢，（苦笑着将刀叉重新摆了一遍）这也并非我原本的风格，在食物方面我曾经像个伊壁鸠鲁主义者，想要尝遍世间不为人知的稀有食材，我也的确是如此尝试的，只不过现在因为某些原因，只能活得像个斯多葛主义的信徒了。  
上菜之前的这段时间，有美酒相佐，确实值得讲一个故事，可惜这个故事并没有那么适宜与美食美景相伴。我曾经提到过我年轻时向往切·格瓦拉式的生活，于是在高中毕业后没有直接进入大学，而是成为了一名国际志愿者，去到了还没有完全从红色高棉恐怖统治阴影下摆脱出来的柬埔寨。那时候我以为只要把“文明之光”带过去，就能让那片贫瘠的土地发生改变，我什么都教，语法课、算术课、物理课、甚至是音乐课，我没什么音乐细胞，却笨拙地教那些孩子唱歌，因为我相信唱歌能够让他们忘却贫穷带来的痛苦，而我对贫穷本身无可奈何。那是一种顽固且深刻的病症，社会的病症，它会依附在人性里，使人性变得加倍险恶。  
说来可笑，这个十九岁的当代的切·格瓦拉，只在金边附近的乡村呆了不到三个月，就患上了严重的痢疾，险些丢了大半条性命。所谓的文明社会的居民在那里竟然如此笨拙和无所适从，所幸村庄里有个女孩悉心地照料我，让我从那肮脏的死神手里爬了回来。后来的故事开始变得像柬埔寨版的《西贡小姐》，她恳求我把她带离这片土地，因为她的父亲已经死在了红色高棉的万人坑里，她不愿再去面对这个夺走了她父亲的国家的不确定的未来，但是法国对柬埔寨居民的入境控制得如此严格，除了娶她，我没有其他办法把她带走。（说到这里的时候，啜了一口杯中的Cava）那时我对婚姻全无概念，也从未想过自己会被推到这样一个道德困境里，娶她，我可能就会背负上沉重的社会压力，不娶她，她可能就会成为柬埔寨的村庄里一个普通的农妇，在极端恶劣的生活条件里被迫生下好几个孩子，然后过早地衰老甚至是死亡。  
你大概会问，我究竟是娶了她，还是没有娶她？这听起来仿佛是个辛德勒曾经面对的道德困境，不是吗？然而事实上是，在我犹豫的时候，她的家庭已经在村庄里放出风声来，我在受她照顾的那段时间里，就已经玷污了她的贞洁，如果不娶她，便是背信弃义之人，应当被驱逐出去。我在上课的时候，会被莫名其妙地从窗口飞进来的石块砸中，我所居住的棚屋的门口，也会被泼洒上不明的污物，像是某种巫术的诅咒。我无法忍受这样的状况，于是我就带着她走了，是的，她就这样成为了我名义上的妻子，随着我回到了法国。一场浪漫的异国之恋，在别人眼中，兴许会是这样的故事，然则回国后不到一年，她就投入了别人的怀抱。（耸了耸肩）于是这场拯救也就成为了过眼云烟，我完成了我的拯救，之后的路便是她自己走的了，这就是生活。我的第一个故事说完了，兴许不是一个多么动人的故事，但大概能够满足你的些许好奇。那么你作为交换的故事，又是什么样的呢？

安东尼奥  
（身体不由地颤了一下，看向其实是掩着的窗户。）…看起来你多少认识了人性的另一面，对吗？相信我，它是个很值得思考的故事。（垂眼喝了一口汤放下汤匙）跟你相比，我的故事就苍白多啦。或许像曾经的你一样，被生命的冲动或者莫名的精神和情绪的汹涌潮水推使过。不知道你记不记得这里曾发生过一次311列车爆炸案，这让我和兄弟那时候就失去了双亲，之后寄养在还有着强烈左翼情怀的爷爷那儿。三天后街上挤满了抗议的人，而我记得我挤在人群中高高举着写有PAZ的纸条。（摇摇头）  
我曾经说过我和我的兄弟看不顺眼，但自从那时候开始，我们对彼此不满的情绪越发厉害了，我认为他太过于倾向利己主义，而我呢，从爆炸案开始我常常想去为这个社会做些什么，就像一幅画讽刺着或是警示着这个世界。现在想起来还是有些好笑，我在爷爷的葬礼之后跟兄弟彻底打一架，那之后他消失在了马德里，我也离开了爷爷的老房子。我试着去帮助流落街头的流浪汉，填饱他们的肚子，也有过几次把被抛弃的孩子带回我的公寓。但是，我常常在他们眼里看到的不是温暖，而是恐惧。  
311不是唯一的恐怖袭击，不管是这里还是任何地方。我在公寓里的一个小小的角落拼命地画画，着魔似的去画我认为能够更加犀利一针见血的题材，幻想着每一个苦难中滋生的厌恶。（说到这用手指关节蹭蹭鼻尖，看着菜差不多上齐）就像冲动引出幻想，幻想指引着行为。当然，那些画能卖出去的几率很小，因为它就像戈雅黑暗时期的模样。可是我不了解这个世界，也不了解自己。知道无法控制支配自己内心的欲望和冲动让我没找对路子，也险些被贫穷所击倒。不过这都是三四年前的事情啦，后来我与我的兄弟重逢了，我喜欢现在的生活，如你所见，有份还算稳定的工作，偶尔做做捐赠，享受生活。（将一碗汤喝完）我想这是一个关于人生中不断寻找自我的故事。我可能没法说出逻辑来，它看起来真是很平凡的故事……

弗朗西斯  
（将安东尼奥已经盯了许久的火腿片和刚端上来的烤羊排推到他面前，表情严肃，眼角却微微弯起，带着温和的神气）世上没有真正平凡的人生，每个人都有着属于他或她的故事。我会为你逝去的双亲祈祷，那场爆炸虽然已是十多年前，其轰鸣声却始终如同昨日。我很钦佩你在那之后所做的事情，用画笔揭示恐惧和黑暗需要勇气，就像用文字来揭示这个社会之真实那般，需要首先剖陈内心，才能对外释放。如果有可能的话，之后我能否有幸目睹你的画作？也许我的对面正坐着未来的戈雅呢？不过今天的故事分享就到此为止吧，来日方长，我想明日，或者更多的明日，我们仍有故事足以互相分享，现在到了享受美食的时光，看得出来这羊排烤得非常不错，担当得起我那品性挑剔的朋友的推荐。（笑着看安东尼奥用餐刀利落地割开了羊排，摇了摇头）不，单是看着你吃就已经足够，瞧，我点的也已经端上来啦。我想我们可以讨论一下明天游览的路线，不知道你先前是否去过La Residencia de Estudiante？这算不上是个热门的旅游景点，不过对于文学爱好者来说，可是个独特的去处。

安东尼奥  
噗嗤！（因为对方的回答轻轻笑起来）当然，当然，我想如果有机会的话，来到我的小公寓来看看。（捏起自己的一杯酒对着他）让我们敬“过去”一杯？（杯壁响亮地碰了一声，抬下巴喝了一大口，然后去切开一块羊排）说实话，我都有点担心你的胃啦。（弯起眼角撑着下巴看着他）……La Residencia我是去过的。如果你想的话，我们就在那儿附近见面吗？

弗朗西斯  
（举起酒杯叮地碰了一下，抿了两口酒）没问题，那么明天就在那里见面吧！敬了过去，就把时光留给现在，瞧这羊排里头的层次多么鲜明，多一分则老，少一分则生，叫人只想大快朵颐！

 

幕三 马德里寄宿学院

 

弗朗西斯  
（次日早晨十点，阳光正开始变得热烈起来的时刻，在西班牙国家自然博物馆后面的寄宿学院旧址大门，一个穿着黑色长风衣的身影正在徘徊，他看了看腕上的手表，然后又仔细地理了理自己的风衣下摆的皱褶，仿佛在等待着什么重要的人。远远地跑来一个兴冲冲的年轻人，朝他挥舞着双臂，他就露出了笑容，朝着那个年轻人迎上去）早安，向导先生，感谢你没有按照西班牙式的时间来到寄宿学院，昨晚是否睡得还好？

安东尼奥  
（回到公寓那会儿因为十分饱胀的肚子倒向床昏睡过去。直到早晨九点慢慢睁开惺忪的眼睛，看清时间一下子扑腾起来，赶紧去洗浴了一番，换上干净的黑色衬衫，套上鸽灰色的毛衣开衫和牛仔裤。仅仅一杯牛奶和一块之前留的点心，刷了牙便赶紧出门，往约定地地点奔过去，终于见到对方站在门口便赶紧挥手。笑着凑上去拥抱了一把，礼节性地亲吻左右脸颊）希望你没等太久，昨晚可是回去就倒头呼呼大睡啦。你呢？我猜应该不错！希望半夜外面年轻人的狂欢不会影响到你哪。

弗朗西斯  
（被这个突然其来的礼节性的吻弄得有点手足无措了起来，但很快就笑着亲了一下对方的脸颊）我是慢慢散步过来的，想要多享受一下这个美好的早晨呐，我并没有等待许久，其实多等待一些时候也无妨，毕竟这种期待的心情有时甚至比游览本身还要美好。昨夜窗外确实一直有年轻人在狂欢，是因为西甲的比赛吗？

安东尼奥  
你看起来享受每个时刻。——哈哈（手指摸摸鼻尖，垂眼笑了笑）就算不是足球，他们依旧喜欢狂欢到凌晨！我也常常到大半夜狂欢一番呢。（凑过去瞅瞅他）那么，该进去啦？

弗朗西斯  
（整了整自己的风衣，振奋起精神来）这里的年轻人像是明天就是生命中的最后一天那般，抓紧每个机会狂欢，“每一个不曾起舞的日子，都是对生命的辜负，每一个谮夺欢笑的真实，都应当叫它错谬”，不知你是否听过《查拉图斯特拉如是说》里的这句话？我们先去接待处买票吧，洛尔迦要是知道自己当年居住过的地方需要买票瞻仰不知道会是什么样的心情呢。（走进接待处，买了两张展览票，然后指向楼梯）从这里上去，就是他们当年学习和交流的会客室，我们先去那里看看吧。

安东尼奥  
我可真欣赏你这一点，弗朗西斯。（大笑地摇摇头）我听过这句话，在一个小酒馆里。那里都是吉他和舞蹈。（看看他）这可真是矛盾的问题，我猜他要是能得知这件事情，肯定要过来一笔撤销这个决定，更多的人总会进去看看。嘿，我应该请你的!(接过人的票无奈地笑起来，便跟过去，抬眼望了四周，拿过参观手册，递给了他，慢慢走进去。）好，当然，这都看你心情！

弗朗西斯  
我已经有了如此优秀的向导，又何必在乎这两张门票的费用？那个都是吉他与舞蹈的小酒馆，改日有空的话，真应当去拜访一下，保不齐是当年洛尔迦写出《吉他》一诗的那个小酒馆。洛尔迦说他的诗歌属于乡村和大众，估计他并不希望我们来这里寻找他的诗歌的痕迹，不过附庸风雅之事，文人始终要做的，今日我也不能免俗，来，这儿大概就是他们当年聚会的地方，这个会客室可比我想象的要来得小一些，光线也略显昏暗，估计是上个世纪二十年代的装修风格，那时候的人们在昏暗的房间里来回走动，仿佛这样有利于沉思和冥想。

安东尼奥  
哈哈，希望我能担任得上你的优秀向导！（听着对方的话若有所思地点点头）我猜这才是最真实的人都会这么干的事情哩。（跟着人走过去边抬眼瞅着四周。看着布景稍稍顿了顿盯了许久。看着昏暗处，随口说了一句）……你也常常这么做吗？在昏暗处。我从来没这样过，我必须盯着画布。或是别的什么。（抬头看看他的眼睛一会，转移了视线）但是，夜晚安静的房间里的确能给人沉思的时间——我开始想象他们这样了。

（未完待续？）


	2. Chapter 2

花絮一 在马德里街景地图上迷路到了神奇的地方

西   
……我进到药店里去了  
法   
……  
法   
买个套套吗（  
西   
【放了个药店内景图】  
法   
谷歌地图也太全能了吧！  
法   
药店内部也要拍  
法   
餐厅内部拍还可以理解为是为了促进旅游  
法   
拍药店是为了什么！  
西   
你要哪个  
法   
进度没有那么快啦！  
法   
为什么已经开始决定安全套的颜色啦！  
法   
要买多少个！  
法   
一两个不够用是吗！  
西   
我觉得红色比较激情一点（  
法   
……我想弗朗应该有自备的  
西   
该我吐槽弗朗为什么还会自备了吗（  
法   
出门旅行，护照钱包信用卡手机安全套  
法   
不是常识吗。（  
西   
好的吧（  
西   
润滑液要么（）  
法   
……润滑液没有自备  
法   
………………这个不在自备的范畴。  
法   
去餐厅吃饭的路上就开始讨论安全套和润滑液要什么颜色  
法   
弗朗要吓傻了  
西   
忒开放了吧！！！  
法   
“了不得啊！”  
法   
“夭寿啦！”

 

花絮二 看不懂西班牙语菜单的情况下如何装逼且优雅地点餐

法  
http://www.botin.es/pdf/carta/Espanol.pdf  
法  
Botin的主菜单  
法  
然则看不懂  
西  
……我也看不懂（……………………  
法  
网上推荐的是烤乳猪  
法   
然则吃烤乳猪好像缺了点罗曼蒂克的氛围(  
西   
我们还是不吃了吧（  
西   
不吃乳猪（  
法   
人均消费18-28欧，太好了（松了口气  
法   
哈哈哈哈不会点烤乳猪的啦  
西   
这么说有点饿了  
法   
真的好饿（拿着坚果啃了起来）  
西   
伊比利亚火腿包哈密瓜  
西   
这新奇的吃法好吃吗！  
法   
菜单上有这道菜喔  
法   
我吃过几次  
法   
很好吃  
法   
火腿的烟熏口感  
法   
配上哈密瓜又甜又脆的口感  
法   
很奇妙的  
法   
顺说sopa de ajo是长这样的  
法   
貌似是Botin的除了烤乳猪之外的招牌菜  
西   
就是大蒜汤……（）我想喝（。  
法   
鸡汤加西红柿和大蒜  
法   
还有雪莉酒  
法   
然后打一个蛋在中间  
法   
西班牙酒酿蛋汤（  
西   
查了下确实很多人选乳猪  
西   
…………我选择这份汤（  
法   
皇家沙拉也可以选  
法   
这个我看到有游记提到是这家餐馆的招牌沙拉  
法   
菜单上第六个  
法   
大蒜汤在这里，第二个  
法   
……一本正经点起菜来了啊！  
法   
根本吃不到啊！（泪牛满面）

 

花絮三 点了马德里特产的马德里人

法   
然后还有另外两个菜单  
法   
http://www.botin.es/pdf/carta/Carta_de_vinos.pdf  
法   
酒类菜单  
法   
http://www.botin.es/pdf/carta/Carta_de_postres.pdf  
法   
甜点菜单  
西   
要点酒吗！  
西   
甜点呢！？要吗（  
法   
根据我的经验  
法   
根本吃不完。  
法   
只吃完前餐就饱了  
西   
我们吃份烤乳猪慢慢聊（  
法   
主餐和甜点吃不下的  
法   
主菜单上是有羊排的  
法   
你要羊排咩  
西   
我要一份吧，毕竟我饿了（  
法   
hahaha  
法   
安东尼奥来全套的吧  
法   
弗朗估计前餐就够了  
西   
那要酒吗  
西   
甜品呢（  
法   
甜品来一发  
法   
酒嘛  
法   
刚才喝过了还要吗  
西   
酒就看你吧！  
法   
安东尼奥如果要继续喝也没啥  
法   
甜品菜单有英文版的  
法   
很容易看得懂  
法   
我要那个柠檬冰糕  
法   
（好像能够吃得到似的）  
西   
我看到了巧克力蛋糕（  
西   
我可以点吗（。  
法   
点两份都没问题！  
法   
完全付得起！  
西   
哈哈哈哈  
西   
忽然想穿越到安东尼奥身上，现在好饿（）想真实的点份菜单（  
法   
可以点两份不同的甜品  
法   
一份巧克力蛋糕一份其他的什么  
西   
custard（。  
法   
这是马德里特产呢（  
西   
哈哈哈我选吗（……  
法  
……本来就是马德里人选啥马德里特产。  
西   
对嘛！！  
西   
嗯要了烤羊肉  
法   
真的好多！  
法   
一下子以为你点了两人份的  
西   
咦多吗！  
西   
东尼食量惊人  
西   
啊我已经听到肚子叫了。  
法   
食肉动物啊东尼  
法   
全是肉哈哈哈哈哈  
法   
吃完西班牙酒酿鸡蛋  
法   
再来一盘火腿肉  
法   
再来一份烤羊肉  
法   
再来两个甜品  
西   
他好饿啊（  
法   
而且之前已经吃了两人份的烤鱿鱼和几份tapas（  
法   
法没有碰烤鱿鱼的说  
法   
……  
法   
nice  
法   
这种食量，我喜欢（。  
西   
……还吃了火腿片（默默地补充（。  
法   
等等  
法   
之前就已经点了火腿片了吗  
西   
是啊（………………  
法   
孩子是有多少天没吃饭。  
西   
要不去掉火腿吧我也觉得有点惊人（  
法   
哈哈哈哈哈哈  
法   
这个梗欢乐得停不下来  
西   
然而好饿我一会去做土豆汤  
法   
……现实中并没有东西可吃的我们……。  
西   
想真实地点菜  
西   
real真实


End file.
